Entre Serpentes e Leões
by Ariadny
Summary: SSHG Após a morte de Dumbledore, Voldemort ordena mais uma tarefa para Severo e Belatrix. Será que alguem poderá impedir que um herdeiro das trevas venha ao mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Serpentes e Leões.**

Autora - Ariadny

Atenção: Estes personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling. Nenhum lucro foi obtido pelo seu uso.

Capítulo 1

Era uma noite fria, sem estrelas e a lua não havia aparecido. O vento congelante uivava de forma ameaçadora fazendo ranger as árvores que havia por ali. Dentro do antigo casarão, apesar das paredes grossas, o ambiente era gélido e pouco aconchegante. Labaredas de fogo crepitavam na lareira, mas as chamas eram insuficientes para aquecer o local. Contudo, quem precisava de calor? Sentado em uma grande poltrona estava um homem de feições ofídias e olhos vermelhos, tendo diante de si um homem de vestes negras e olhar impassível bem como uma mulher cujo brilho nos olhos era um misto de maldade intrínseca e contentamento.

- Meus amigos – disse o homem ao casal – posso dizer que hoje é um dia muito especial para mim. Hoje Severo, você me deu uma grande prova de lealdade. A morte de Dumbledore. Agora sei, com certeza, que você é o meu servo mais fiel.

- Apenas cumpri o meu dever para com o meu senhor – afirmou o homem de indecifráveis olhos negros.

- E você Bellatrix – continuou o homem com cara de cobra – você sempre foi a minha serva mais querida. Dentre todos os Comensais sei que você é a que mais tem dedicação a minha causa.

- Fico lisongeada por tal reconhecimento, mestre.

- Muito bem. Hoje chamei vocês dois até aqui para expor uma preocupação. Não é porque vencemos uma batalha que a guerra está ganha. Mesmo com a grande vitória obtida hoje com a morte de Dumbledore, temo que seus seguidores ainda sejam numerosos. Os sangues ruins estão se proliferando como bactérias e temo que em pouco tempo haverá poucos bruxos de puro-sangue. Sei que temos os lobisomens, os dementadores e gigantes do nosso lado, mas também não devemos misturar nossa raça com a deles. Eles, no momento, apenas são úteis para que possamos exterminar os traidores do sangue e os sangue-ruins do nosso meio. Mas e quanto à nós? Tenho o orgulho de poder afirmar que nunca ninguém deu passos tão grandes rumo a imortalidade quanto eu. Eu sempre estarei aqui para comandar a orde das trevas. Mas se as coisas continuarem nos rumos que estão seguindo, futuramente eu não terei seguidores dignos de mim. Por isso, meus caros, vocês estão aqui hoje. Bella, você possui o mais puro sangue mágico correndo em suas veias. E, Severo, você é o maior bruxo das trevas depois de mim. O futuro das trevas depende de vocês. Do que adianta ser imortal e vencer batalhas se é possível que em poucos anos os bruxos de puro sangue possam se resumir a idiotas tais como Crabe e Goyle, ou ainda, a fracos tais como Malfoy? Por isso, tenho um pedido especial a fazer a vocês: quero que me dêem um herdeiro. Quero uma criança das trevas, de sangue-puro, que seja treinada por mim, para que as trevas tenham futuro e o puro sangue bruxo possa se perpetuar. Conto com vocês para tão grandiosa tarefa.

- Mestre – disse a mulher preocupada – o senhor bem sabe que eu jamais exitaria em cumprir suas vontades. Contudo, devo lembrá-lo que sou casada e meu marido é muito orgulhoso. Jamais suportaria me ver carregar um filho de outro homem.

- Bella, querida, desde quando você se preocupa com que Lestrange pensa? Mas se isso te deixa mais tranqüila, podemos resolver este pequeno insidente. Estenda o braço.

O lorde pegou a varinha e delicadamente tocou a marca negra que cintilava no braço mulher. Uma quarta pessoa instantaneamente apareceu na sala. As estranhas palavras Avada Kedavra foram proferidas e uma intensa luz verde iluminou a noite escura, enquanto o corpo de Lestrange jazia ao chão.

Horas mais tarde, as mesmas três pessoas ainda estavam no casarão. Contudo, deitada em uma grande e aconchegante cama recentemente conjurada, estava a mulher, totalmente nua e adormecida. Ao seu lado, estava o homem de olhos negros dormindo um sono agitado por pesadelos terríveis onde ele traía seu único amigo. Perto dali, o homem com cara de cobra ainda estava sentado em sua poltrona, contudo agora tinha duplo motivo para comemorar aquela noite.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Dois dias depois, em um singelo apartamento localizado na Londres trouxa, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes foi acordada com o barulho insistente de uma coruja negra batendo em sua janela.

Rapidamente se levantou e recebeu a carta que a ave trazia amarrada a sua perna. Imediatamente reconheceu a letra fina que apreciou por seis anos. Um misto de ódio e curiosidade surgiu na garota. Porque o homem mais procurado no mundo mágico estava lhe escrevendo? Na verdade, ela ainda não acreditava que ele pudesse ter feito o que fez, mas Harry, por mais que odiasse o professor, jamais contaria tal mentira. Realizou uma série de feitiços detectores de arte das trevas e não encontrou nada que comprometesse a carta. Poderia rasgá-la e era isso que tinha vontade de fazer. Contudo, era uma simples carta e a curiosidade falou mais alto. A jovem retirou o selo e não pode continuar de pé após ler o conteúdo:

"Senhorita Granger, espero que a ousadia grifinória não tenha permitido que a senhorita rasgasse essa carta antes de ler. Sei que não mereço qualquer favor por parte de ninguém e que cometi o pior erro que poderia cometer. Contudo, gostaria que o mundo mágico pudesse contar com sua lógica irrepreensível mais uma vez. As coisas quase sempre não são o que se mostram. Gostaria que você me desse um chance de mostrar isso. Te espero na antiga mansão Snape em Spinner's End. Se você quiser trazer os aurores e toda a Ordem da Fênix com você, pode ter certeza que morrerei sem contestar. Uma prova disso: se você ler esta carta até AQUI a minha varinha se materializará dentro do envelope desta carta. Não haveria como atacá-la ou como me defender. Justamente por ser uma intragável Sabe Tudo, você sabe que não há como eu ir até o Olivaras comprar uma varinha nova e sabe também que a verinha que tenha pertencido a outro bruxo nunca funcionará bem comigo. Não mereço mercê, mas estou em suas mãos, bem como o destino do mundo mágico. Atenciosamente, SS".

Hermione, incrédula e totalmente aturdida não acreditava no que havia lido. A entrega da varinha era um ato de humilhação, de subordinação. Ela mesma havia constatado que não havia magia negra na carta, ou seja, o professor só poderia ter criado o feitiço de materialização se tivesse boas intenções.

Impulsivamente, Hermione colocou a mão dentro do envelope e retirou a conhecida, temida e escura varinha de Severo Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça da garota. Seria uma armadilha? Afinal, ela era a melhor amiga de Harry e o professor nunca tinha feito nenhum esforço para esconder que a odiava. Mas ao mesmo tempo a lógica lhe dizia para confiar nele. Não havia qualquer vestígio de arte das trevas na carta, portanto, aquela varinha só poderia ter se materializado para ela se a pessoa que havia realizado o feitiço tivesse boas intenções.

Mais uma coisa: Dumbledore era o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo moderno. Caso ele tivesse sido enganado por Snape, seria este quem deveria levar tal título. Dumbledore confiava em Snape e devia ter um bom motivo pra isso. Quem era ela então, mesmo diante das evidências, para discordar?

Resolveu que quanto antes descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, mais rápido poderia tomar uma atitude. Colocou suas vestes bruxas, apanhou a varinha e se lembrou de um detalhe: seria a mansão Snape a única casa em Spinner's End? Provavelmente não. Bom, o pai do professor era trouxa, portanto não seria uma típica casa bruxa, tal como a dos Wesley. Contudo, era uma mansão, e com certeza Eileen Prince deveria ter Elfos Domésticos para fazer seus serviços. Mesmo que ela tivesse morrido a muito tempo, a magia dos elfos os prendem a casa de seus senhores e lá eles devem servir até a morte... coitados – ela pensou. Um dia ainda retomaria suas idéias sobre o FALE.

Com esses pensamentos, Hermione aparatou e poucos segundos depois apareceu na rua onde morava o professor. Apesar de ainda ser madrugada, fez um feitiço desilusório em si mesma. Precaução nunca é demais, principalmente nos tempos em que estavam vivendo. Como havia pensado, realmente havia várias casas construídas em estilo trouxa ali. Foi caminhando pela rua escura e logo percebeu uma casa que se destacava das demais. A construção era tradicional e elegante. Nada espalhafatosa como a mansão Malfoy, que diversas vezes aparecera no Semanário Bruxo e no Profeta Diário, contudo parecia bem confortável e bem cuidada. Estendeu sua varinha e sentiu uma leve vibração na mesma. Sinal de magia. Realmente, ela havia encontrado. Certificou-se de que havia trazido também a varinha escura em seu bolso. Se seus palpites estivessem certos ela seria devolvida para o dono, não sem muita explicação antes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

A menina de cabelos lanzudos bateu à porta. Esperou. Ninguém atendeu. Não se ouvia nenhum som vindo de dentro da casa. Estranho, se o professor lhe mandou uma carta no meio da madrugada dizendo que estava esperando, era porque realmente precisava dela com alguma urgência. Ao se lembrar da carta sentiu uma pontada de tristeza – nem mesmo quando aparentemente precisava de ajuda ele perdia a chance de maltratá-la? É claro que era óbvio que ninguém gosta de ser chamado de "intragável sabe tudo"! Voltou à si e concentrou-se no motivo pelo qual estava ali: descobrir a verdade. Bateu novamente à porta. Levou sua mão à maçaneta. Estava aberta. Com a varinha em punho, entrou.

Estava escuro lá dentro. Ainda com o feitiço desilusório sobre si disse: lumos e uma luzinha fraca saiu de sua varinha. Estava na sala. Era ampla e possuía uma mobília antiga. E numa poltrona mais ao fundo percebeu uma forma humana com uma garrafa do lado. Severo havia se embriagado com Wisque de Fogo.

- Nestas condições além de inofensivo ele não será capaz de me dizer o que está acontecendo – pensou Hermione. Chegou mais perto do professor e percebeu que o mesmo, que sempre andava impecavelmente elegante, estava maltrapilho, com a barba por fazer e olheiras profundas. Impensadamente levou a mão de encontro ao rosto do homem e como por reflexo ele acordou.

- Ah, é você – ele disse com certo desdém.

- O que está acontecendo, professor? Porque o senhor está assim? O que houve entre o senhor e o professor Dumbledore? O Harry está mentindo, não está?

- Sempre com muitas perguntas, Srta. Granger. Sente-se. Realmente, só uma grifinória poderia se arriscar a vir atrás de um assassino. Eu matei Dumbledore. Aquele Potter idiota não mentiu.

Neste momento Hermione gelou. O que ela estava fazendo sozinha com o assassino confesso do Diretor? Teria ela se metido em uma armadilha? Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era manter a calma e tentar dialogar, afinal, ela estava armada, ele não.

- Professor, estou aqui não por tolice ou ousadia grifinória. Estou aqui porque confio que Dumbledore é o maior bruxo da modernidade, não o senhor. Portanto, não creio que pudesse tê-lo enganado. E o segundo motivo de eu estar aqui, o senhor me chamou. Creio que tenha algo a me dizer. Se quiser começar, estou pronta para ouvir.

- Muito bem. Acho que não basta dizer. Devo provar. Venha comigo.

Snape se levantou e andou em direção á outro cômodo da casa. No meio do ambiente estava uma penseira de pedra com símbolos enigmáticos esculpidos ao seu redor e, ao lado da penseira, quatro frasquinhos com substâncias prateadas dentro.

- Minhas memórias são suas Hermione.

Por um momento a garota estranhou ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, mas logo se lembrou que ele estava bêbado e não deu muita importância a questão. Na verdade, só o fato de estar diante do assassino mais procurado do mundo bruxo por livre e espontânea vontade e sem sentir medo era algo estranho, mas Hermione não se importou com isso. Por algum motivo que não conseguia distinguir ela confiava em seu professor. Pegou o primeiro frasquinho, jogou seu conteúdo na penseira, mexeu com a varinha e mergulhou nele.

Como que caindo do teto, Hermione se viu na mesma sala onde estivera minutos antes. Ali estavam Snape, Bellatrix e uma mulher muito loura e parecida com Draco Malfoy. Hermione presenciou toda a conversa. Viu os três fazerem o voto perpétuo, onde o professor assumiu a responsabilidade por Draco e por sua tarefa. Como que sendo sugada para fora da penseira, voltou à presença do atual Snape. A menina não disse nada. Achou melhor ver tudo o que ele queria mostrar antes de tirar qualquer conclusão ou fazer qualquer comentário.

Abrindo o segundo frasco, jogou seu conteúdo na penseira e novamente mexeu com a varinha. Entrou ali e caiu na floresta proibida. Viu que o Diretor e Snape discutiam.

- Por Merlin Dumbledore! É claro que eu não vou cumprir esse voto perpétuo! Eu o fiz com plena consciência de que deveria ser o mais útil possível à Ordem até que chegasse o momento da minha morte!

- Escute bem Severo – disse Dumbledore – antes de fazer qualquer voto com Narcisa, você jurou fidelidade a mim. Você vai fazer o que estou dizendo que deve ser feito. Essa é minha última palavra: você deve me matar. Apenas assim poderei ter alguém fiel à mim ao lado de Voldemort e apenas assim Harry Potter poderá se aproximar o suficiente dele para cumprir sua missão. É isso o que digo Severo: eu já estou velho, pouco tempo de vida me resta, em pouco tempo já não poderei fazer muita coisa pela Ordem. Contudo, você pode. E mais um detalhe, quando eu morrer, você será o fiel do segredo da ordem. Você será meu sucessor.

- Mas Dumbledore, mesmo que eu obedeça, quem acreditará em mim, um Comensal da Morte assassino? Todos desejarão ver minha alma sugada pelos dementadores e é isso que acontecerá antes que eu consiga me aproximar da Ordem ou de Potter!

Severo, meu filho, eles acreditarão. Apenas siga seu coração.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Como que sendo puxada pelo umbigo, Hermione retornou à sala na mansão Snape. Mas que espécie de conselho era aquele que Dumbledore dava ao professor? E desde quando Snape sabia o que era ter um coração?

Novamente a garota preferiu não dizer nada. Percebeu que o mestre de poções tinha os negros olhos fixos nela, estudando todos os seus movimentos, mas isso não a intimidava. Na verdade, ela não sabia muito bem o porque, mas não se sentira intimidada nem mesmo antes de saber que o professor não era traidor. Pegou o terceiro frasquinho, repetiu os procedimentos tomados nas vezes anteriores e mergulhou em seu conteúdo.

Estava na torre de astronomia. Viu o símbolo da morte no céu, mas não era para prestar atenção à paisagem que estava ali. Draco Malfoy estava cabisbaixo com a varinha abaixada próximo ao diretor. A garota concentrou suas atenções no mestre de poções. Percebeu que a expressão normalmente tão inabalável de seu professor exprimia ódio sem limites. Com certeza Severo Snape não era o homem mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Viu quando ele se aproximou do diretor e chegou mais perto também. Ouviu as últimas palavras de Dumbledore: "Severo, por favor".

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Nesse momento tudo ficou claro para a menina. Voltando à mansão, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela face, ela percebeu que tudo o que Severo fizera fora cumprir fielmente as ordens de Dumbledore. Este suplicava pela morte, não pela vida. Realmente, ele fora fiel até a morte. – Espere: desde quando o ela pensava no professor Snape como "Severo"? E qual relação havia entre o professor seguir seu coração e chamá-la no meio da madrugada?

Hermione pegou o último frasco. Imaginou o que mais o professor desejava mostrar-lhe. Olhou para o homem no canto da sala e viu um relance de medo em seus olhos. Jogou o conteúdo do frasco na penseira e sentiu medo também.

A menina sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Estava diante do Lorde das Travas sentado em seu trono. Ouviu tudo o que ele disse para Bellatrix e para o professor. Viu Lestrange ser morto e uma grande cama ser conjurada. Ela não precisava ver mais nada ali. Com um esforço tremendo conseguiu sair da penseira antes de presenciar as cenas de sexo que com certeza estavam por vir.

Hermione chorava abundantemente.

- Eu não tive escolha Hermione. Foi uma ordem direta do Lorde das Trevas. Me sinto a pior das criaturas. Além de matar o único amigo que já tive, tive que cooperar na concepção do herdeiro das trevas. Confesso que não sei o que devo fazer. Lembrei-me do conselho dado por Dumbledore na Floresta Proibida. Nunca fui um homem de agir emocionalmente. Não sei nem o motivo de tê-la chamado aqui. Só sei que essa foi a única coisa que me pareceu correta.

A garota não tinha palavras. Instintivamente aproximou-se do professor e o abraçou.

O professor assustou-se com aquele gesto. Não esperava nenhuma reação de carinho da aluna. Na verdade, assustou-se quando percebeu que ela havia atendido ao seu chamado. Depois, pensou que ela seria fria, racional e que apenas lhe daria algum conselho de sabe tudo sobre como deveria proceder com os membros da Ordem. Mas além de tudo ela o havia aceitado. Isso só podia ser... magia!

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

O dia estava amanhecendo. Hermione estava sentada no confortável sofá da sala de estar da mansão Snape. Estava pensando na vida, em tudo o que havia visto naquela madrugada. Severo Snape, por sua vez, estava deitado, adormecido no colo daquela jovem mulher, aproveitando um dos poucos momentos de refúgio que tivera na vida.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Há muitos quilômetros de distância dali, na casa dos Riddle, Bellatrix acordava. Percebeu que o próprio Lorde das Trevas havia velado seu sono.

- Ah, Bella! Que bom que acordou. Apenas gostaria de dizer que enquanto você dormia criei um feitiço de proteção sobre você. Enquanto você carregar meu herdeiro no ventre, nenhum feitiço perigoso poderá atingi-la e nenhuma poção mágica terá efeito sobre seu corpo. Sei que você sabe se cuidar e proteger, mas agora sua segurança é um dos meus assuntos mais importante. Creio que a mulher que dará à luz ao meu herdeiro deve ter toda a proteção necessária. – Dizendo isto, o homem com cara de cobra retirou do bolso de suas vestes um pesado medalhão de ouro e esmeraldas e colocou no pescoço da mulher.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer os reviews recebidos e a você que está acompanhando essa fic... Ah, e se você ler e gostar, deixa um review! Não custa nada! Aproveite se quiser mandar sugestões... Bjs!

* * *

O dia já estava alto quando Severo Snape acordou. Fazia vários dias que ele não conseguia dormir, portanto, aquela noite de sono realmente havia feito grande diferença em sua aparência. Lembrou-se do ocorrido durante a madrugada e sentiu um misto de raiva e vergonha. Ele nunca havia se exposto desta maneira para alguém antes, exceto, é claro, para Dumbledore. 

Ainda não sabia o que tinha na cabeça quando resolveu chamar a intragável Sabe Tudo até sua casa, provavelmente fosse efeito do Wisque de Fogo que havia tomado. Lembrou-se do dia na floresta proibida em que Dumbledore havia pedido pela morte e mandado que Severo seguisse o próprio coração. Pensando de forma racional agora, provavelmente a única parte do corpo dele que havia sido seguida quando resolveu chamar a garota até sua casa não era exatamente o coração... afinal, o wisque de fogo tinha esse nome justamente por provocar "calores" principalmente nas partes baixas... mas Severo não se descontrolaria com a aluna. Apesar de achá-la uma exibida insuportável, a garota tinha seus méritos, e Severo a respeitava por isso.

O homem percorreu toda a sala com os olhos. Hermione estava em pé olhando para fora de casa meio que escondida pela cortina, que impedia que qualquer um do lado de fora visse qualquer coisa que se passava do lado de dentro.

-Bom dia professor! Espero que não tenha sido inadequado permanecer aqui. Mas precisamos encontrar uma forma de tirá-lo desta casa o mais rápido possível. Este é provavelmente um dos lugares mais óbvios em que o senhor será procurado.

-Na verdade, Srta. Granger, até ontem a noite eu não me importava em ser encontrado e talvez eu ainda não me importe. Mas acho que existem coisas que ainda devem ser feitas antes que eu seja mandado para Azkaban e que com certeza o seu precioso amiguinho Potter não conseguirá realizar sozinho, ainda mais agora, com os novos planos do Lorde Negro dos quais infelizmente fui parte ativa.

-Não diga isto professor! O senhor não teve escolha! Voldemort com certeza deve pensar que esta foi uma forma de recompensá-lo por seus supostos serviços prestados, recusar seria uma ofensa a ele! O senhor estaria impedido de continuar com os planos do Professor Dumbledore e não poderia mais ajudar nem a Ordem e nem o Harry! Mas agora, quanto ao senhor, precisa ir para um lugar seguro... tem alguma coisa em mente?

-Na verdade não, senhorita. Acho que em qualquer lugar no mundo mágico estarei sendo caçado. Não posso usar magia, pois o Ministério deve estar me rastreando. Você provavelmente deve ter chegado à esta casa raciocinando que a magia deixa rastros não é mesmo?

-Sim senhor. Mas neste caso, porque o senhor não vai para o mundo trouxa? O senhor sendo mestiço não deve ter dificuldades.

-Aí é que se engana garota. Meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era criança e a família de minha mãe era sangue puro. Com certeza não conseguiria sobreviver por lá sem magia.

-Bem professor, não moro em nenhum lugar suntuoso. Moro em um apartamento simples na Londres trouxa. Meus pais estão viajando de férias para Paris e só voltam em 2 meses. Se o senhor quiser, pode ficar lá por um tempo até resolvermos o que fazer.

-Agradeço a preocupação, srta. Granger, mas acho que não será apropriado...

As palavras de Snape foram interrompidas por vários "pops" do lado de fora da casa. As duas pessoas na sala se entreolharam. Hermione rapidamente pegou uma pena que estava sobre a estante e a encantou dizendo "portus". Impulsivamente puxou o professor pelo braço e agarrou o objeto. No mesmo instante em que eles desapareceram, a porta da sala da mansão explodiu e dezenas de aurores invadiram a casa.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Atenção senhores passageiros com destino a Cantebury, seu trem partirá em 15 minutos".

Num instante eles estavam na requintada sala da mansão Snape com aurores tentando invadir e explodir a porta. No outro estavam em uma das cabines do banheiro feminino na Estação Central de Londres – sorte que não havia ninguém na cabine onde eles apareceram.

-Você está louca menina? A estação de trem? Você faz idéia de quantos trouxas poderiam ter nos visto?

-Felizmente parece que a sorte está do nosso lado professor. Além disso, como o senhor bem observou, estamos na Estação central de Londres. Milhões de pessoas passam por aqui todos os dias. Seria impossível tentar perseguir alguém a partir daqui.

Severo ponderou as palavras da garota. Não é que a grifinóriazinha estava certa? Mesmo que fossem rastreados pelo ministério até a estação central, os aurores não se atreveriam a uma busca alí em plena luz do dia... jamais poderiam alterar a memória de tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Por outro lado reconhecia a coragem e raciocício rápido dela. Como ele estava sem a varinha até agora, não poderia ter tomado nenhuma medida para protegê-los. Sim, se ela fosse vista com ele poderia ser acusada de traição também.

Neste momento, mais calmo, Severo finalmente se deu conta realmente de onde estava. Era um cubículo minúsculo com um vaso sanitário no meio. Hermione Granger estava com o corpo colado ao dele e olhando para ele esperando um juízo da sua conduta. É claro que ele não diria a ela que realmente achara a idéia perfeita, mas a garota merecia pelo menos um elogio.

-Obrigado, srta. Granger. Seu raciocínio rápido felizmente evitou o pior.

Hermione sorriu e retirando a varinha de Severo do bolso, entregou-a à ele. Por um segundo ela pensou ter visto um projeto de sorriso no rosto do mestre, mas não se deixou iludir.

-E então – perguntou ela - vamos?

-Vamos.

Hermione saiu primeiro da cabine do banheiro e constatou que não havia ninguem alí. É certo que o horário de pico já havia passado, mas mesmo que não fosse isso, eles tiveram muita sorte de encontrar aquele lugar vazio. Afinal, os trouxas poderiam pensar muito mal dos dois se os vissem saindo juntos do banheiro feminino. Poderiam até pensar o absurdo de que eles estavam fazendo sexo! Nesse momento ela corou e torceu para Snape não aproveitar que tinha a varinha de volta e usar leglimencia contra ela.

Os dois saíram da estação de trem. Não se olhavam, nem conversavam, mas estranhamente e claro, sem se darem conta pois não estavam usando magia, pensavam em coisas semelhantes. Snape pensava em como, a despeito de qualquer coisa, era extremamente agradável estar com Hermione. Por outro lado, esta pensava em como o professor, mesmo tentando manter a capa de indiferença e superioridade, estava se abrindo com ela e em como ela estava gostando disto. Percebeu que neste momento ela odiava Bellatrix mais do que nunca.

Os dois andaram um pouco pelas ruas centrais de Londres e tomaram um ônibus. Snape estranhou um pouco aquele veículo bastante parecido com o noitebus, porém mais estável. Percebeu que os trouxas olhavam bastante para ele, como se nunca tivessem visto ninguém naquele estado. Realmente era estranho. Ele estava a vários dias com a mesma roupa (a tradicional veste negra), estava despenteado, estava ainda com alguns machucados resultantes da batalha em Hogwarts e ao seu lado estava uma linda e jovem mulher. Decidiu não pensar nisto e perguntou a Hermione:

-A srta. tem certeza de que não trarei inconvenientes?

-Bem, professor, como disse, meus pais estão de férias na França e só retornam em dois meses. Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isto. Mas tem um detalhe: provavelmente receberei algumas visitas de Harry e da família Wesley. Eles não devem ficar muito tempo, apenas aparecerão para ver como estou. Ah, e Harry está se preparando para encontrar as horcruxes.

-Aquele idiota precisa aprender feitiços não verbais e a fechar a mente, caso contrário, nunca será capaz de derrotar o Lorde Negro.

-É aqui que descemos, professor.

Eles haviam chegado em um agradável bairro de classe média da Londres trouxa. Andaram mais dois quarteirões e Hermione pegou uma chave. Abriu o portão do prédio e entraram em uma cabine onde a menina apertou um botão luminoso com o número 3. A porta fechou e Severo se sentiu como se estivesse ficando mais pesado. A porta abriu e eles estavam em outro lugar. Será que isso era um espécie de magia trouxa?

Adentraram a um simples, mas muito arrumado e confortável apartamento. Hermione deixou Severo a vontade para tomar um banho e relaxar, indicando-lhe o quarto de visitas. Enquanto isso, foi até a cozinha e preparou algo para comerem. Levaria uma bandeja para o quarto de Snape para que ele pudesse se alimentar antes de descansar.

Bateu a porta do quarto e, como esta estava apenas encostada, entrou. Estava ajeitando a bandeja na mesinha à cabeceira da cama, quando viu o professor entrar. Ele estava de banho tomado, o cabelo lavado e penteado para trás, a barba feita, e apenas uma toalha branca presa nos quadris. A visão fez a garota corar. Nunca imaginara que por baixo das vestes do morcegão havia um homem viril, de braços fortes e totalmente interessante. Contrariada, mas sabendo que a ética dizia que ela deveria se retirar, Hermione disse:

-Desculpe professor, eu pensei que o senhor deveria estar com fome e trouxe algo para comer.

Snape se aproximou da garota dizendo: "Obrigada, srta. Granger. Você tem feito mais do que deveria e muito mais do que eu mereço".

Instintivamente levantou a mão acariciando o rosto da mulher à sua frente. Por sua vez, Hermione surpresa, mas estranhamente feliz com tal gesto, virou-se para ele e lhe deu um beijo rápido, porém intenso. Em seguida, ela saiu correndo do quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer os reviews! Apesar de eu ser totalmente apaixonada por esse casal (Snape e Mione) essa é a primeira fic que escrevo e é bom saber que vcs estão gostando! Ah, achei esse capítulo muito fofo... e já vou dizendo que tem umas cenas mais "quentes" no final. Espero novas reviews e sugestões! Bjs!

* * *

"Eu só posso ter ficado louca. Onde já se viu... beijar o professor Snape? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? O que ele deve estar pensando de mim? Que foi bom eu não posso negar... ou melhor, foi muito bom! Que idéia é esta, garota? Tenha vergonha na cara!" – Estes eram alguns dos pensamentos que se passavam pela cabeça de Hermione. Após beijar o mestre de poções e sair correndo a garota se fechou em seu quarto e estava totalmente perturbada. Resolveu que o melhor seria esperar que ele acordasse e pedir desculpa pela sua conduta totalmente imprópria.

Enquanto isto, Snape procurava descansar em seus aposentos. Hermione realmente era mais maluca do que ele imaginara. Primeiro saíra do conforto e segurança de sua casa no meio da madrugada para atender ao chamado de um assassino. Após escutá-lo, o compreendera, e ainda oferecera colo. Depois ajudara o homem mais procurado do mundo mágico a fugir de um bando de aurores enraivecidos levando-o ao banheiro feminino da Estação Central de Londres. Posteriormente, o trouxera para própria casa e o beijara. Realmente, ela só podia ser maluca. Mas que era uma maluca deliciosamente agradável também não havia dúvidas.

Desde o quinto ano de Hermione em Hogwarts, Snape já havia percebido que ela já não era mais uma menininha. Era uma jovem mulher e estava ficando muito atraente. Percebera algumas vezes os olhares que ela dirigia a Ronald Wesley. Este era um completo idiota em não perceber o que estava perdendo.

Depois da batalha no Ministério, onde Hermione fora ferida, Snape temeu pela vida dela. Chegou inclusive a se culpar por não ter agido de forma mais rápida, impedindo que o idiota do Potter levasse os alunos até a armadilha de Voldemort. Fez questão de preparar pessoalmente todas as poções que seriam utilizadas na cura da aluna e supervisionou sua administração. Claro que ele estava estranhando o próprio comportamento: a jovem era uma típica leoa grifinória, ou seja, deveria manter distância dela.

Ainda pensando em Hermione, Snape adormeceu. Estranhamente ele parecia ter encontrado um porto seguro nela, afinal, normalmente ele não pegava no sono tão fácilmente. Teve um sonho agradável, onde morava em uma bonita casa de campo localizada nos arredores de Hogsmeade. Morava alí com sua esposa - cujo rosto ele não pode distinguir – e também com um lindo casal de filhos – filhos que eram dele e de sua esposa e que nada tinham a ver com aquele monstro nazista a quem ele uma vez jurara lealdade.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Snape acordou. Sentia-se totalmente revigorado. Não conseguia discernir o motivo, mas tinha certeza que poderia enfrentar dezenas de cruciatus e continuar feliz.

Levantou-se, penteou os cabelos e executou um feitiço de limpeza em suas vestes. Estava na casa onde morava uma bruxa maior de idade, então, mesmo estando em um bairro trouxa, com certeza um feitiço de limpeza não chamaria atenção.

Ao sair do quarto, Snape viu Hermione na sala. A garota estava sentada no sofá lendo "Hogwarts uma História".

- Até onde sei você já leu este livro antes Srta. Granger. Afinal, ele é indicado como leitura complementar do primeiro ano.

- Sim professor. Eu já li. Mas desde que Harry contou sobre a fissura que Voldemort tem com a escola, tentei pesquisar o máximo possível sobre ela. Talvez assim seja possível encontrar alguma pista sobre horcruxes.

- Em primeiro lugar srta. Granger, não sou mais seu professor. Portanto, não me trate como tal. Em segundo, acho que você faz bem em pesquisar, mas provavelmente não encontrará nada neste livro além do que já sabe.

- Tudo bem, senhor. Gostaria também de me desculpar por minha conduta inadequada hoje mais cedo. Por favor, não gostaria que o senhor pensasse mal de mim.

- Não se preocupe srta. Na verdade, tenho muita coisa mais importante com o que me preocupar. você sabe quando será a próxima reunião da Ordem?

- Sim senhor. Enquanto o senhor descansava, recebi uma mensagem do patrono da profa. Minerva. A próxima reunião será amanhã a noite. Na verdade, será a primeira reunião desde a morte do professor Dumbledore.

- Ótimo. Gostaria que você sugerisse ao Potter que aprenda feitiços não verbais e também oclumencia com Alastor Moody. Com certeza dentro da Ordem ele é um dos poucos que possui tais aptidões. Em segundo lugar, gostaria que você aprendesse tais feitiços comigo. Estamos vivendo em uma guerra e com certeza, por ser tão próxima ao Potter, a srta. é um dos principais alvos do Lorde Negro. Se ele souber que estamos debaixo do mesmo teto, pode ser muito perigoso.

- Tudo bem senhor. Falarei com o Harry a respeito disto amanhã. Quanto a mim, será muito bom ter o senhor como professor mais uma vez, mas... como você mesmo disse, estamos debaixo do mesmo teto. Será que não podemos nos tratar por nossos nomes?

- Bem srta. Granger, não sei se isto é necessário. Mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 24 horas, não vejo problemas que, em particular, você me chame pelo meu nome.

Hermione sentiu vontade de dar um abraço no professor, mas lembrando-se do peso na consciência que ficou depois do rápido beijo, apenas sorriu para ele.

Esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer natural, o mestre de poções falou:

- Não sei quanto à você, Hermione, mas eu estou faminto. O que acha de sairmos para jantar?

- Eu acho ótimo Severo – disse a moça ainda um pouco insegura pela intimidade. Aqui perto tem um restaurante de culinária francesa muito agradável.

- Ótimo. Vamos então. Eu não disponho de muito dinheiro trouxa aqui comigo, mas com certeza é o suficiente para esquecermos, pelo menos essa noite, que estamos em guerra. Se não for muito incomodo, gostaria de te pedir que fosse até o Gringotes amanhã e retirasse dinheiro da minha conta. Não quero proporcionar nenhuma despesa a você e sua família.

- Tudo bem, Severo. Amanhã discutimos isso. Vamos jantar?

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hermione e Severo saíram para jantar. Caminhavam tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Londres. Os dois andavam lado a lado. Não conversaram durante o percurso, mas estavam apreciando muito a companhia um do outro. Quando em tempos de Hogwarts – ou seja, há uma semana atrás – alguém poderia imaginar que isto estaria acontecendo?

Chegaram à um charmoso restaurante. Não era um ambiente requintado, mas tudo era muito limpo e bem decorado. Hermione pediu um prato composto por frutos do mar e uma salada bem colorida e vinho branco para beber. Severo, por sua vez, não exagerou quando disse estar faminto. Olhou para o cardápio e pediu o prato que lhe pareceu vir maior quantidade de comida. Para beber, como sempre, só poderia ser wisque.

Durante o jantar, Severo contou várias coisas de sua vida à Hermione. Contou sobre como era Hogwarts em seu tempo de estudante bem como sobre os rumos de suas pesquisas como mestre de poções. Por incrível que pareça, Hermione se divertiu bastante. Não apenas aproveitou para gravar todos os detalhes acadêmicos da conversa, como pode constatar que Severo amava o que fazia. Ele tinha paixão em lecionar e tinha paixão por poções. Hermione também pode perceber que nos poucos momentos em que vira um tom de sarcasmo na voz de Severo durante a noite, ao mesmo tempo ele sorria, mostrando apenas um senso de humor bem diferente do normal.

Severo, por sua vez estava encantado pela companhia de Hermione. Quando poderia imaginar que a Intragável Sabe Tudo não tinha nada de intragável? Ela era divertida, compreensiva, inteligente e – por que não? – era linda! No fundo, ouvia uma voz lhe dizendo para se afastar e não se envolver. Estar com ela significaria machucá-la. Perante todos, ele era o pior dos comensais, o maior dos seguidores de Voldemort. Mas, estranhamente, parecia que o encanto que ele vinha sentindo pela mulher era maior que sua razão. Isso era realmente inusitado. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão a vontade com uma mulher antes. Claro que já tivera relacionamentos antes, mas nunca sentira nada duradouro por ninguém e há muito tempo sua satisfação com as mulheres nunca ia além de uma noite de sexo. Nunca encontrara alguém com que quisesse passar mais tempo. Nunca encontrara alguém suficientemente inteligente para que pudesse dividir a vida.

Terminaram de jantar. Snape pagou a conta e deixou uma generosa gorjeta. Saíram do restaurante conversando amenidades. Hermione estava um pouco tonta por causa do vinho que não estava tão acostumada a tomar. Mas, como dissera Severo, aquela era uma noite em que queria esquecer que estavam em guerra. Queria agir como uma simples mulher trouxa.

Chegando ao apartamento, Hermione se atrapalhou um pouco com as chaves e Snape prontamente pegou-as, segurando as mãos de Hermione bem mais que o tempo necessário. Aquele contato pareceu causar um leve choque elétrico a percorrer todo o corpo da moça. Entraram no apartamento sem acender as luzes, deixando que o ambiente fosse iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas. Estavam muito próximos e Snape não escondia o olhar devasso com que observava Hermione. Deixando-se levar por seus desejos, Snape tomou Hermione em seus braços e a beijou. A jovem surpeendeu-se com a atitude do mestre de poções, mas, inevitavelmente, como se não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer para que isso não acontecesse, correspondeu ao beijo de forma doce e profunda. Uma das mãos de Snape acariciava a nuca da garota, enquanto a outra se encontrava por baixo da blusa dela apertando delicadamente seus seios firmes. Hermione se deliciava com as carícias de Snape e também por perceber o prazer que estava proporcionando a este. Sim, o volume entre as pernas dele era mais que evidente.

Os momentos que se seguiram foram de puro prazer. Snape pegou Hermione no colo e a levou para o quarto onde estava hospedado. Delicadamente colocou-a sobre a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela tirando as próprias vestes, permanecendo ainda de calça. A blusa e a saia dela desapareceram num toque de mágica e Snape beijou e acariciou cada pedaço de pele que estava descoberto. Retirou o sutiã e calcinha da garota, observando cada detalhe daquele corpo. Continuou beijando-a detendo-se de forma demorada em cada um dos seios. Continuou com os beijos e carícias descendo por sua barriga, como que fazendo uma trilha até chegar ao seu sexo. Assustou-se quando percebeu o quanto a garota era apertada e imaginou que ela ainda devia ser virgem. Ficou alí beijando, acariciando e aproveitando-se de sua intimidade por um bom tempo, até sentir que ela atingia o orgasmo.

Hermione se contorcia de prazer. Jamais poderia imaginar que o professor Snape pudesse proporcionar sensações tão boas assim em alguém! Ela estava vivendo um momento mágico. Nunca havia tido contato tão íntimo com um homem antes. Haviam rolado alguns amassos com Vitor Krum. E, é verdade, ela já havia se masturbado uma vez pensando no Rony... mas nada se comparava àquilo! Era muito bom e ela não queria que acabasse. Tudo bem que ela havia atingido o clímax, mas ainda não havia chegado ao fim que sabia que ambos desejavam.

Hermione abraçou Severo como se nunca mais quisesse estar longe dele. O beijou com paixão, olhando em seus olhos. Severo, por sua vez, tentando se controlar ao máximo, perguntou ainda:

- Você tem certeza?

- Acho que essa é a única certeza que tenho no momento Severo.

Era o que bastava. A calça que Severo ainda usava simplesmente desapareceu e no instante seguinte ele estava nu sobre o corpo dela. Penetrou-a lentamente, sentindo que ela se abria para ele. Viu a expressão de dor misturada com prazer na face da garota e a beijou. Quando sentiu que ela estava acostumada com ele começou a se movimentar, a princípio sem pressa para não machucá-la. O ritmo dos movimentos foi aumentando até que os dois, exaustos, chegaram ao clímax juntos.


End file.
